


neon lovers verse

by thewifiisout



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: Gabe's got a thing for pretty boys.William just so happens to be a pretty boy.(Okay I know this summary sucks, but let me live my life, trust me it's somewhat decent)





	1. Chapter 1

The neon glow illuminates William's skin. The pink glow paint is on a paintbrush, Sisky is trying so hard not to get it in William's eyes. William doesn't get out a lot, so when he does Sisky tries to make it special for him.

"It's cold," William says, Sisky is now putting blue around his neck, "Why couldn't Butcher do this, he's actually an artist," William comments, Sisky gives him a look of disbelief, "sorry,"

"No, it's fine," Sisky is careful with his words, "You haven't been to a glow party yet, you're just nervous."

"17 year olds shouldn't be going to glow parties," William says to Sisky, Sisky chuckles at him shaking his head, "As a 17 year old, trust me I'm fine, but as an almost 19 year old, Bill you gotta get some tonight,"

"Let me live my life," William says, his head leans back on the wall. Sisky smiles at his best friend, "where is it again?" William says, groaning.

"255 McKibbin St, Brooklyn" Sisky says, "We gotta get there early, we'll take the subway,"

Speaking honestly, Butcher thought William looked like he wanted to fuck anything that moves. He had neon bracelets all around his arms, long red v-neck, and tight black pants.

Butcher has his arm wrapped around Sisky's torso. Sisky had colors painted all over his face perfectly, but now it's all smudged. "He's almost 19," Butcher whispers in Sisky's ear, "Just leave him alone, it'll run its course,"

-

The purple neon glow makes William's eyes light up. Sweaty bodies fill the dance floor, the taste of marijuana fills up lungs as he inhales the smoke.

"We'll leave you to yourself," Butcher says, dragging Sisky along with him onto the dance floor. William watches the crowd, he listens to the blaring pop beat, everyone's jumping up or they're making out.

"Do you wanna dance?" A voice comes from behind William, the words come out from the other almost sounding like a snake. William turns around seeing a man who could only be 2 inches taller than him.

"Maybe," William says, he inhales the joint again. The taller boy looks at him, "You want something stronger?" he asks.

"I don't even know your name," William says, he rubs the paint on his cheek, pink glow paint coming onto his fingers.

"It's gabe," Gabe says, he opens his hand, there's a pink pill shaped like a heart.

"Are you sure it's drugs?" William asks him, "I-It looks like those hearts you get for like,, ya know valentines day."

"Why don't you try baby?" Gabe says, "What's your name?"  
  


"It's William," He says, he takes Gabe's drink and then swallows the pill. Smiling at Gabe he takes his hands, "We can dance," William's speech isn't slurred, he's simply trying to enjoy himself, he knows what he's doing.

"Nice jeans," Gabe says hooking one finger in William's belt loop. William smiles at him, "You should take a heart too," William says. Gabe gives him a sweet look before taking the Heart.

"Let's skip the small talk," William whispers into Gabe ear, Gabe let his hands rest on the small of William's back. They're a millimeter apart, lips almost touching. "Can we go back to yours?" William asks.

"Took the subway here, you got a car?" Gabe says back, his hands go through William's hair.

"Let's go on the subway," William says grabbing Gabe's collar.

"You're so eager," Gabe says, "When's the last time you got fucked princess?"

"It's been a while, so don't fuck it up glow boy," William says back to him, his tone being rough.

The ride on the subway is where they learn each others bodies. William's gasping for air when gabe's teeth find the way to his neck, his fingers exploring Gabe's back.

"God I fucking hate these jeans," Gabe growls in William's ear, "I wanna take this off too," Gabe's fingers trail up to William's v-neck.

"You're different," William giggles to Gabe, Gabe looks at him with what Sisky would describe as, 'smiles and giggles'.

-

"Gabe, Fuck-Gabe, Gabriel-" William keeps moaning, he climaxed 3 minutes ago, this is just Gabe touching his warm body. Gabe kisses William's neck making William moan and moan and fuck Gabe's really happy he's too tired to fuck because he can't mentally go through that again, it's like two times a year thing, it was world changing.

"D-Do you have any cigarettes?" William asks Gabe nods and gets him a pack and a light. William lays back on the pillow. Gabe lays with him, William looks at him with big innocent eyes, "You want one glow boy?" 

"Yeah baby, yeah."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more neon lovers. Here are the translations for this chapter 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> miras todos los coches de policía fuera/look at all the police cars out
> 
> ¿de verdad quieres que traiga los caramelos aquí?/You really want me to bring the candy here
> 
> los corazones están en la parte inferior de la pintura en una bolsa/The hearts are at the bottom of the paint in a bag

Gabe wakes up with warm feet and cold torso. The event's from the night before are shown across the room. A mix of burned and new rolled joints are rolled over his nightstand, pink pens and black sharpies stay to the right of it, making the paper to the left make more sense, the paper reads, "sweet dreams glow boy," it makes Gabe laugh when he sees it, what the fuck is a glow boy.

He sighs, staring at the white bedroom walls. Even though he didn't know him for long, Gabe still missed the boy with the smudged neon paint. Gabe looks down at his forearm, the smudged pink marker had numbers and hearts written on it. Gabe laughed to himself, he'd call him sometime. Gabe's apartment is small, but he manages.

"What the fuck," Gabe says as he looks in the mirror. He sees 500 pinks hearts all around his face, but he has one solid black heart colored in on his right cheek. "Oh fuck!" Gabe says looking down at his collarbone, there's a mix of pink and black hearts.

Gabe tries to scrub off the hearts on his face, the black ones stay on and he's left with a red face. Gabe doesn't have time to care he has to catch the bus, and he only has 10 minutes, good thing the bus stop is right down the street.

Gabe runs down the street, still putting on his jacket. The pocket of his jacket has a mix full of hearts and actual treats. Gabe didn't want to get into this business, but he's making money.

The cold New York air makes Gabe wonder if William took the subway or walked home. Gabe wasn't quite sure why he kept thinking about the boy, nevertheless, that didn't stop him from restraining his thoughts.

As a 19-year-old Gabe didn't have a lot going for him, but his friend the butcher did. Supposedly Butcher had this boy in the city, but they haven't fucked yet considering that the boy is 17 and butcher is 18. Gabe says it's fine but butcher just wants to be safe.

Gabe meets Butcher at a coffee shop, they're going to discuss some business idea, Gabe can't really remember honestly. His skin is still read from whatever the boy put on his face, he can feel the glitter on his eyelids and it makes Gabe wonder with such little money how can he have all this makeup around.

"Did you go to a Marina and the Diamonds concert?" Butcher asks him, Gabe doesn't know Butcher's real name, all that Gabe knows is that his supplier's name is Butcher and that he lives on 560 State Street, Brooklyn Street.

"No? Why?" Gabe is confused to one why would the butcher even know Marina and the Diamonds, and two why would he think that.

"Nice hearts, you're repping the business." Butcher laughs at him, "Anyway, you got the money from last night?"

"Uh-h, Yeah," Gabe reaches into his pocket and pray that he has something in the wallet. He puts the 5 twenty dollar bills on the coffee shop table.

"good job Cobra," The Butcher says to Gabe, "I'll take you to my apartment, we can get more hearts,"

"Why didn't you bring any here?" Gabe asks quietly, Butcher shakes his head at Gabe.

"miras todos los coches de policía fuera" Butcher says in a low voice, Gabe looks out the window and sees the sea of police cars. "¿de verdad quieres que traiga los caramelos aquí?" The Butcher asks again. Gabe shakes his head and they start walking to where the hearts are.

-

"Okay," The Butcher says facing Gabe before they walk in his apartment, The Butcher's hand is on the door handle, "My boyfriend is in there and this other guy, they think I'm an Artist an-

"An Artist?" Gabe asks him, looking his body up and down, "Butcher I've never seen you make a sketch,"

"I'm quite the artist, thank you," Butcher crosses his arms, "Don't bring up the hearts, I'll just slip them to you before you leave."

Gabe walks in first observing the Apartment building. It doesn't look like a drug dealers apartment, it's clean and Butcher actually has nice china on display in the cabinets.

"Andrew!" Sisky exclaims, and The Butcher groans, he walks in front of Gabe to greet his boyfriend. Sisky falls into The Butcher's arms, but Gabe is in the back chuckling at Sisky's "andrew!" comment.

"Sup Biz?" Butcher asks, Sisky kisses Butcher's cheek, "Bill's still annoyed, he has hearts written all over his collarbone and his hip bones." Sisky's eyes close as Butcher hugs him.

"I can hear you!" Gabe hears someone mumble.

"I'll just sit down, you two do that," Gabe says, he walks over to the couch. Next to him there's William. The boy with a way to deep v-neck matched with the way too tight pants. Hearts left across his collarbones match the one with Gabe.

"Glow boy," William mumbles to Gabe, Gabe smiles to him.

"What does that even mean, baby?" Gabe asks him, This makes Sisky stop talking and focus more on to what his best friend is talking about with a "stranger" or at least he thinks they're strangers.

William blushes at Gabe, "Glow Boy is just,I don't know," William groans out, "I met you at a rave and now your name is Glow Boy,"

"Really?" Gabe says to William, "You liked calling me Gabriel much better last night," Gabe says, William smiles at him, "Maybe I did," William says back playfully.

"Cobra, You know William?" Butcher asks, this gets William snorting, "COBRA?!" William exclaims to Gabe, "Did a 4th grader pick that out for you?" William asks him looking in the eyes. Gabe laughs back at him and nods.

"Yeah, me and William go way back," Gabe says.

"Way back meaning 15 hours ago," William says, he walks over to where Sisky and the Butcher are to get himself a glass of water. Sisky gives him a look of disgust, "Shut up, I let you have the apartment to yourself last night," William gets his aspirin and sits next to Gabe.

"You smell like weed," Gabe says to William, the long haired boy gives him a wink. William lays his head down on Gabe's lap, looking up at him.

"Do you have any more hearts?" William asks him. Gabe pushes William's hair back, out of his eyes.

"You just want me for my drugs," Gabe says to him. William tilts his head back exposing his neck even more, reminding Gabe of last nights events.

"Can I go back to your apartment?" William asks him softly. Gabe doesn't know why he says yes, maybe it's the way William's looking at him, or maybe it's the way William's fingers curve into Gabe's jacket.

"I'll get the painting," Butcher says walking into his "studio". William and Sisky talk animatedly about his 18th birthday which is supposedly in 5 days.

"Cobra!" Butcher calls out which gets Gabe on his feet, " los corazones están en la parte inferior de la pintura en una bolsa" Butcher says, Gabe looks at the tapped opening and nods. Sisky gives butcher a weird looking, but he hugs William goodbye instead. "Stay safe," He hears Sisky mumble to William. William and Gabe leave. 

"Where to next, glow boy?" William asks him once they leave the apartment, Gabe takes his hand and leads him to the subway station.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Why doesn’t Sisky know?” William asks Gabe. The two are sitting on Gabe’s bed, eating chinese food. When they got there William’s hands went for the hearts, Gabe shook his head and took them from him. 

 

“You can’t use your own supplies,” Gabe said to him, Gabe placed the hearts back into the case. William just smiled after that and asked him if they were going to do anything, that got gabe smiling and William smirking. 

 

“Why doesn’t Sisky know what?” Gabe asks William, Gabe changes the TV channel. The laughter of the studio audience fills William’s ears, but all Gabe can hear is the glance that he’s getting from William. 

 

“Why doesn’t he know Andrew is a drug dealer,” William spats out angrily. Gabe rolls his eyes at William. 

 

“Andrew is not a drug dealer, he could never do what I fucking do, lets get that straight pretty boy,” Gabe snarls, William laughs at him. This situation shouldn’t be funny to him at all, but yet William is laughing into Gabe’s shoulder. 

 

“You’re so pretty, you and your long hair.” Gabe says to him, William rolls his eyes at Gabe. 

 

“If he’s not a drug dealer, then what is he?” William asks Gabe. Gabe relaxes as he takes another bite of the take out. 

 

“Butcher is the supplier, he knows how to make stuff and where to get stuff. He knows bad people, but he just talks to them on the phone,” Gabe says to him, “But, I think people are after him.” Gabe leans into the mattress of the bed. 

 

“What do you mean you think people are after him?!” William exclaims to him, dropping some rice on Gabe’s bedsheet. 

 

“I said what I fucking said,” Gabe says to William. William gets up from the bed, which has Gabe trialing after him. “Baby, come on, we can smoke, let's have some fu-”

 

“My friend is in danger,” William says putting on his coat, “My best friend is in danger, since his boyfriend, who’s nickname by the way sounds like something out of a fucking stephen king novel, is being run after by some soprano fuckers.” William turns on his heels to Gabe, “Can I have cab fare?” 

 

“He’s not going to get killed,” Gabe says to William, “I understand why you’re worried, but promise me, he isn’t going to get killed,raped, or anything like that.” Gabe’s words are genuine. “You’re in a strange city, you’re at some guys apartment, it’s okay to be scared.” 

 

“I should call him,” William says to Gabe chuckles at the younger boy. 

 

“They’re boyfriends, who are alone for the first time in days.” Gabe states, “They’re probably fucking don’t call them,” William clutches the retro phone to his chest nodding at Gabe’s words. 

 

“You’re not like other guys,” William’s words come out more like a question, Gabe gives him a look like somebody has said that to him before, “You aren’t easy to forget,” William puts the phone down, as he replaces his hands with the cloth of Gabe’s shirt. 

 

“Is that an invitation?” Gabe hands rest on the small of William’s back, his lips curving into a smile. William smirks at him, “After we eat, I’m already tired from when we were waiting for the delivery guy,”  William says back. 

 

“As you wish,” 

 

-

 

“Fuck,” William’s checking his phone right now, the 10 missed calls from Sisky doesn’t make him feel better. “Gabe, I need fare.” Gabe puts his pants and hoodie back on and grabs his wallet. While Gabe slips on his jeans William takes on of Gabe’s hoodies, since his shirt was being used for other activities. 

 

“Red looks good on you,” Gabe says as he grabs the keys from the small kitchen table filled with clutter. William taps his foot impatiently waiting for the boy who gave him reassurance on this whole situation just a few hours ago. 

 

“You got the money?” William asks, they walk out of the apartment building side by side. Gabe nods his head and looks at his shoes as the go to the busy part of the street. 

 

“Y’know,” Gabe says to William, “I know you probably hate Butcher right now, but you sound exactly like him when you ask about money,” Gabe puts his arm around William’s shoulder, William sighs. 

 

“I was trying to relax today, I mean in your apartment,” William says to Gabe. Gabe isn’t paying attention. Gabe is using his gigantic hands for good use, hailing down a cab. Gabe has always liked cabs growing up, his father drove one when they first moved to america, his friends Alex and Ian had a Cab business of their own.  

 

“ 560 State Street, Brooklyn Street” Gabe says to the driver, he nods. Both boys sit in the back seat, wrapped up in eachother. Nobody tries to make conversation. The driver is honking and calling people names that Gabe’s mother had always called his father before the divorce. William’s to Gabe’s side, worried and scared, Gabe can’t blame him. 

 

“William,” Gabe murmurs to him, “When we get there, I’ll go in first,” William nods at his words.

 

“Do you actually think something happened?” William asks.

 

Gabe sighs, “Knowing Butcher and how he can be an idiot sometimes, yeah.” The cab ride isn’t long. Gabe pays the fare, William waits outside of the building. Gabe walks up to him, holding his shoulders. 

 

“I’m so sorry you’re in the middle of this,” Gabe says to him, “I’m sorry that he lied to you guys and that you traveled all the way here from Chicago to be treated like this.” Gabes words are rushed, William doesn’t care, the words are there and that’s all he needs. William stays on the steps at the front of the building, all he can do now is wait. 

 

Gabe rushes to the apartment door 56. It’s opened, Gabe considers not going in, but he also considers that Sisky is in there scared and alone or Sisky’s in there talking to a cop, who will come to the apartment and find gabe’s picture and full name written on Butcher’s list of employees.

 

He walks in, seeing Sisky looking at Butcher’s body. Sisky looks up at him, “He’s breathing,” Sisky is quiet with his words, creating even more guilt. 

“You’re staying at my place your last few days here,” Gabe sighs out, “William’s going to be there too, just get your bags.” Sisky nods and goes into the other room to get his bags. Gabe scans the room for any traces that Butcher knows him in anyway. 

 

Gabe rips the page out of the notebook that has all of his information. Gabe hates the business, he hates his job. Gabe stole from Butcher at a young age, and got caught. This made 16 year old Gabe Saporta be an employee for 3 years. He thinks this is a new page of the book, the book of life. 

 

Sisky comes back to the common room, he has a duffle bag and a backpack with him. “I got Bills stuff too,” he lifts up the duffel bag. Gabe takes the duffel bag and they start to walk outside. William molifes Sisky with hugs and stroking Sisky’s hair with his hand. 

 

“Are you okay?” William asks Sisky as they stand on the curb. Gabe is trying to hail down a taxi back to the apartment. Sisky nods slowly. 

 

-

 

“You can sleep on the couch,” Gabe says to Sisky. When they walked in Gabe ordered 2 boxes of pizzas, William automatically said that they’ve had enough food and that Gabe had done enough for them, but Gabe insisted. “Or my bed,” Gabe says, “But I really like my bed, so you can sleep on the couch or the bed.” 

“We’re used to sleeping on couches,” William says to Gabe, Gabe scoffs at William. 

 

“You haven’t slept in a bed in a few days, you’re definitely sleeping in that bed.” Gabe says sternly. William rolls his eyes and sits on the couch, Sisky is already sitting next to him. 

 

“I’m going to be out late,” Gabe says picking up his jacket, “I have to go-I have to umm….I still have to maintain my duties as long as I have the supplies, even If I’m not working for him.” Sisky frowns at Gabe’s words, “I don’t want stuff like this in my house,” Gabe holds up the pack of hearts from his coat. “Baby, by the way, smokes are on my side table.” Sisky turns to William on the couch. 

 

“William doesn’t smoke.” Sisky says looking up at Gabe, William plays with Sisky’s hair as he sees the 17 year old get confused to how William started to smoke. 

 

“Thanks Gabe,” William says winking to  him, Gabe doesn’t blush, but he does smile back at William. 

 

“Bye guys!” Gabe says, “Sisky please make sure William sleeps on the bed! Please save me pizza!” He walks out the door leaving the two alone. 

 

“Lets call your mom,” William says to Sisky. Sisky scrunches up his nose at the thought, “she needs to know!” William exclaims. 

 

“She needs to know that you’re fucking some guy that calls you baby and that you fuc-”   
  
“OKAY FINE!” 

 

-

 

“Hey,” William says to Gabe once Gabe walks into the apartment. William is looking down at Sisky as the younger sleeps on the couch. Gabe smiles at William, giving him a little nod. 

 

“Come here, he’ll be fine,” Gabe takes William’s hand and drags him to the bedroom. William shrugs, stops dragging his feet on the carpet and walks to Gabe’s bedroom. “You’re gonna be fine,” Gabe says to William. 

 

“I know,” William says looking back at him, “Me and Sisky, but you? Are you going to be okay?” 

 

“Don’t worry about me baby,” Gabe says, and William looks so beautiful in the pale moonlight. William shakes his head, “But, You’ve, you like, I don’t know gabe, You’ve done a lot for me, and you’re really good at kissing,” William says to him. The two are together in Gabe’s, laying side by side. 

 

“You should rest,” Gabe says tucking William’s hair behind his ear. William kisses his cheek and then closes his eyes.  

 

“William?” 

 

“Yeah?”   
  


“We should fuck again,” Gabe says taking his shirt off. 

 

“Sleep,” William groans, Gabe shakes his head and starts kissing william, “make sure the door is locked,” William says changing his mind, gabe just smirks. 


End file.
